Jeff Tracy
Jeff Tracy is the leader of the International Rescue organization in the puppet series Thunderbirds. He is also the father of it's members: Scott Tracy, Virgil Tracy, Alan Tracy, Gordon Tracy and John Tracy. In the series of Thunderbirds as well as it's two feature films from the 1960s Thunderbirds are GO! and Thunderbird 6 he is voiced by Peter Dyneley, in the 2004 film he was played by the late Bill Paxton. In Thunderbirds Are Go! Jeff Tracy is an unseen, yet often referenced character from the Thunderbirds Are Go! television series. He became a multi-billionaire as an astronaut, and he took part in multiple outer space operations such as the construction of lunar bases like Shadow Alpha 1. He is the father of the Tracy brothers, and the man who created and led International Rescue, doing so after his retirement with the money he made. Jeff Tracy went missing whilst on a mission to find information on The Hood, for his ship was attacked and sunken into the ocean by the villain. Whether or not Jeff is dead is unknown, but The Hood likes to think he is. Absence from Remake Series (2015) Although Jeff is missing in action, he still has a huge presence. His mother, five sons, and all other residents on Tracy Island loved him and miss him terribly. As a shrine, his desk still stands untouched in the Tracy Villa lounge. During his time as an astronaut, Jeff Tracy became best friends with Captain Lee Taylor, who he worked with on Moonbase Shadow Alpha 1. According to Taylor, the two got into a lot of problems and misadventures as they worked together on the moon, with Jeff being slightly more serious and calm, disapproving of the flames Taylor painted on the Lunar Transporter as they were "too much". Taylor would later help develop International Rescue. Jeff Tracy also knew Brains, and decided that his brilliant mind would make I.R. possible. He gave Brains a home on Tracy Island, and commissioned him to create the Thunderbirds, the Pods, and all the other equipment needed for the organisation to operate. Jeff was a good friend of Colonel Casey, and during I.R.'s run, Jeff let the G.D.F. know many otherwise top secret details about it such as the members, but he kept some information hidden, such as the location of Tracy island. After his disappearance, his sons also kept the island's location from the G.D.F. until the events of Legacy. Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward was friends with Jeff for a long time. Her chauffeur, Parker, would teach his sons how to drive. Jeff let Penelope and Parker join I.R. as secret agents, and created FAB 1 for them. Kayo was also close to Jeff, and she not only joined I.R., but she lived on his island and was treated like family ever since. Jeff and his mother, Grandma Tracy, were the only people on Tracy Island aware of Kayo's connection to The Hood, but they both respected her desires to keep that information secret from the Tracy brothers, even if they never gave any impression that they doubted her loyalty to them due to her family ties to their adversary. Episodes Ring Of Fire: Part 1 revealed that he is either dead or missing in action due to The Hood's actions, with his ship having apparently sunk while he was looking for more information on the villain. An aquatic mission in Thunderbird 4 is briefly interrupted by the detection of the same type of transponder beacon Jeff had on his ship. Gordon Tracy quickly investigates where the signal is coming from, only to be disappointed to find out that it is not from his fathers ship. In Slingshot, Alan told Kayo that Jeff insisted on teaching him and his brothers Morse code, even though the form of communication was phased out before the Global Conflict of 2040. Relic saw Scott and Alan Tracy rescuing his old lunar crew mate Captain Lee Taylor stranded on the moon inside Shadow Alpha One. Taylor repeatedly spoke about his career alongside Jeff with Scott, and after being rescued and taken to Tracy Island, Taylor told the residents more stories about himself and Jeff. Thunderbirds(2004) When disaster struck an off-shore Russian oil rig, Jeff led the charge piloting Thunderbird 2 into the danger zone. He handled the situation well, and helped his sons to successfully rescue the trapped workers. Shortly afterward, he took command of Thunderbird 3 in an attempt to rescue John from the damaged Thunderbird 5. Gordon acted as co-pilot, with Scott and Virgil the passengers. Due to an attack by the Hood, Jeff and his sons got stranded in space. They were saved at the last minute when Fermat was able to restore control of Thunderbird 5 to them. Jeff then reluctantly allowed the kids to go after the Hood themselves, arriving in time to see them perform a rescue on their own. He then witnessed Alan's heroism and strength of character when he faced off with the Hood and saved his life instead of letting him die. After the threat was over, Jeff held a party on Tracy Island with his family and friends where he promoted Alan and his friends to full Thunderbird status. Moments later, they got a rescue call which the kids joined in on but Jeff himself stayed behind on. Personality & Traits Jeff is intelligent, kind and has a sense of humour and shows great devotion to his sons and rest of his family, but on occasions he can be decisive and strict when the situation demands such as when in the episode, "Security Hazard", an unknown intruder stows away in Thunderbird 2, stating angrily that it should never have happened. Gallery TB2004-Jeff-Portrait.jpg|Jeff Tracy appears in 2004 film Thunderbirds played by the late Bill Paxton Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Contradictory Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pure Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes